


vegas bliss

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anonymity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: “Can I get your name?” Doyoung looks back and raises an eyebrow at him. “So I can moan it in your ear when you make me come.”





	vegas bliss

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: excessive use of the word fuck  
> i just wrote this in one sitting, please fucking kill me or something. we all know i'm awful with this whole beta thing, so let's get that out of the way. happy birthday doie!!  
> slot fill for my [2019 kink bingo:](https://twitter.com/10softbot/status/1079783812693938176) anonymity
> 
> do not repost without permission.

Doyoung doesn’t really like his birthday. It’s not a matter of not liking the idea of getting older, because he couldn’t give a shit about that. It’s just that he doesn’t like getting bombarded with messages and calls from people who won’t even remember he exists for the rest of the year – or when they need a favor from him. Deactivating his Facebook account was the first step into recovering and starting to like his birthday again (step two involved changing numbers and fleeting the country).

So when his friends come up to him asking if he wants to go to Vegas for his birthday it is far too easy for him to say yes. That meant he could be away and with no means of communication at least for a couple days and knowing that he wouldn’t have to talk to people he didn’t really like on _his_ day made him really, _really_ happy. His boss didn’t really object to giving him a week off (he knew his paycheck would cry a little for that) for it either, and so he set it as what he so lovingly calls his birthday leave.

Las Vegas is… quite something. That’s as far as Doyoung can elaborate if asked. Cold, too many lights, too much noise and a bunch of people with too much money to spend. Not that he and his friends are any different, really, what with Johnny dragging them from casino to casino three nights in a roll. He doesn’t really complain, though, because Johnny is one lucky bitch who keeps winning – and consequently dropping all the money on them.

His friends know how to have fun and have a good time and he is really glad to have them by his side, Yuta in charge of picking exotic drinks for them while Taeyong dances around, trying to keep his hands to himself, unable to stand still on his feet because no one really knows how to turn his batteries off. Johnny tries to play the sober friend for a total amount of five minutes until Yuta shoves a neon green shot into their hands, urging everyone to take it down. They drink it without questioning, and if Yuta was giving them battery acid at least Doyoung knows they would all die together.

Everything is a blur, days blending into nights, fading around the edges, and he feels like he is living in a weird limbo. He vaguely remembers being dragged into a strip club, the blurred image of some girl’s clearly fake boobs barely fitting into Johnny’s hands nothing but a passing thought as he lets his head hit the pillow, mattress swallowing him as he falls asleep.

It’s the day before his birthday and the blaring headache they all have is enough to convince them they are definitely staying inside for the day. Doyoung honest and wholeheartedly feels like death, would rather have a truck run him over than have Yuta bang this loudly on his door. He takes too long to answer, debating on whether he should get up and answer the door or wait and see how long the other can keep this up until he gives up and leaves him alone.

Bold of him to assume Yuta would ever give up. The banging only gets louder and faster with time, and it’s with a groan and a whole lot of reluctancy that he drags his ass off his bed to answer the door. Yuta has his shades on and Doyoung can’t help but snort at it, the scowl on his face enough telling of the size of his hangover. He has his swimming trunks on and a very thin and loose shirt on, and Doyoung frowns.

“What are you doing?” his voice is still thick with sleep, too loud even for his own ears. Yuta flinches and raises a hand at him, motioning for him to keep it down a little, and Doyoung rolls his eyes.

“We’re going to the pool and I’m in charge to make sure you get dressed and actually tag along.”

“Yuta it’s,” he glances at the clock mounted on the wall right next to the door, “barely nine in the fucking morning.”

“I was awaken to the sound of Johnny and Taeyong fucking next door,” he deadpans. “You are getting dressed and you are _coming with me_ whether you fucking like it or not.”

Doyoung grumbles, stepping back inside and motioning Yuta to follow. They all pitched in to pay for an exclusive luxury suite for him and for that he is really thankful, though they ended up a couple floors and a lot of money apart. It’s ridiculously big and he still hasn’t had the time to use the hot tub sitting only a few feet away from his bed, and he watches in amusement as Yuta glances around in awe.

“Fuck, we really went all out for you this time,” Yuta mutters, thinking Doyoung wouldn’t be able to hear. He does.

“I’m the baby,” he says, placing a hand on his chest once he’s done pulling his trunks on, “I deserve to be babied.”

Yuta glares at him over his shades, “You’re literally turning 23 tomorrow, shut your whore mouth.”

Doyoung gives him the middle finger and Yuta pulls his tongue at him in return, impatiently waiting for Doyoung to finish getting ready. He tries not to shiver at the cold temperature – he knows the pool is heated and that everything is going to be fine, but he isn’t very fond of the idea of getting inside such a large body of water during winter (with reasons, because he doesn’t think he will ever forget the time Johnny dropped him in the water in the middle of December in a non-heated pool. Worst day ever).

“Can you just hurry up,” Yuta whines and for a moment he asks himself who really is the oldest one of them two. Yuta spent so much of his time with Johnny and Taeyong, constantly being babied for being the youngest of the three of them, Doyoung figures old habits die hard.

“God, stop whining, you’re so loud,” Doyoung complains, putting his own shades on for his head is starting to hurt real bad from the bright lights.

He is glad the pool area is mostly empty save for the guy cleaning the pool. He wouldn’t know what to do if the place was filled with people while he is having quite possibly the worst headache of his life, and a part of him thinks that not a single soul in this hotel is stupid enough to go swimming during winter. They’re smart. Him and his friends? Not as much.

So Doyoung just lies there and waits for his death to come. He is sure it will come rather quickly with how nauseated he feels. Yuta hasn’t moved an inch since getting there and he is fairly sure the boy has fallen asleep, not actually turning to the side to check on him. He closes his eyes, trying to shut off the brightness filtering through his glasses, but even through his closed eyelids they still make his head hurt.

Even the sound of water moving triggers the pain, and it’s with much regret that he listens closely to footsteps getting closer to him. Yuta’s phone dings with a new message to his right, and the rustling sound is the only confirmation Doyoung gets with closed eyes that Yuta hasn’t, in fact, died on that chair.

“Hey, Doie,” Yuta whispers, “Johnny is asking me to come up for something? Don’t know what he’s up to but he said it’s urgent.”

Doyoung hums. “You coming back?”

“As soon as possible, promise.”

“I’ll be here then,” he tells him with a nod, waving a dismissive hand at the elder. He hears Yuta slip as he runs off, a snort accompanied with a bark of laughter making him wince in pain.

He is left to his own device once again, and it’s with great dread and regret he hears the footsteps get closer to him once again. He really, really does not want to interact with anyone, and he prays to god the frown on his face is enough telling of that. Of course god is busy when he needs him the most, and the deep voice that speaks up startles him a little.

“You good over there?” it’s an innocent question, and Doyoung only belatedly realizes the guy is actually speaking Korean. His eyes snap open.

“Excuse me?”

He gives the guy a good once over, hoping his shades are dark enough to conceal his roaming eyes. he is honestly surprised someone can dress this ugly, though he doesn’t think that is much of the guy’s fault. For one, Doyoung can easily recognize how off brand the sneakers he is wearing are. They are black, an awful match to the white skinny pants he is wearing. Those aren’t as ugly, the fabric hugging his seemingly strong thighs quite nicely, but they are paired with a black leather belt that is chipping off in some spots and Doyoung nearly gags.

And then the polo shirt. God, the white and blue striped polo shirt just kills it all, and Doyoung really wishes a lightning bolt had struck him dead before he had the chance to see that atrocity with his own two eyes. There is a metal nametag attached to it that Doyoung has to squint so he can manage to read it, and he can’t believe the name is just as ugly as his whole fit. When his eyes finally reach his face, Doyoung knows for sure _Jeffery_ isn’t a fucking name that should go with it.

“I asked if you’re okay,” the guy speaks up again, a mildly concerned but overall amused look on his face.

“Yes,” he mumbles, “please leave me alone.”

“Definitely hungover,” the guy says with a nod, clicking his tongue. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere… not as bright?”

“Your outfit is what’s offending my eyes, not the lights,” he grumbles, brows furrowing together. “God, even the _fucking name…_ ”

He says the second part more as an afterthought, and the guy snorts at the comment.

“It’s Jaehyun,” he offers easily. “Don’t think Americans would be as good pronouncing that though.”

And here is the thing. Doyoung wants to be left alone. He really fucking wants to be left alone, but this Jaehyun guy won’t have any of it, striking small conversation with him whenever he gets the chance to, and Doyoung really hates it because his head feels like it is going to split in half at any given moment. What he hates the most about it, though, is Jaehyun's face.

He is gorgeous. He is easily the most gorgeous person Doyoung has ever laid his eyes upon, and that really is saying something when he has a whole Taeyong attached to his hip at every hour of every day. Even Johnny and Yuta are to die for, but this? Doyoung wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole, if only that meant he would stop fucking blushing like he currently is.

Jaehyun could easily pass as a cherub and Doyoung is sure of it, given his full and rosy cheeks and his godawful angelic smile decorated with dimples. Doyoung is gay, he is fully aware of this and never really had a problem with his own sexuality, but he hates being tested like this. Because this surely is a test from heaven (or hell, he doesn’t really know) on how long he can handle it on his own before he breaks.

And with how awful he feels he knows it isn’t gonna take much. If this Jaehyun guy keeps talking to him with that buttery voice of his he is surely going to lose his mind and it won’t be pretty. And he really does not stop fucking talking, asking him what he is doing here in Vegas all the way from Korea, and oh tomorrow is your birthday? Happy birthday in advance dude! I hope you have a good time with your friends, are you having fun?

Doyoung yells at him.

“Stop talking,” he feels desperate, chest heaving. “Oh my _god_ stop talking, you’re too hot and my dick is too hard for this.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him. “Fuck did I even do?”

“You just,” he gestures vaguely at him. “So fucking hot by just existing, what the fuck? Fuck off.”

“I see,” Jaehyun chuckles, starting to walk away. Doyoung wants to yell at him again that he’s not actually supposed to go, but maybe he has already reached his limit for being an asshole for the day. “Well, I’ve been told I give great head so hit me up at the reception if you need me.”

Doyoung is going to murder Yuta for leaving him alone. That’s what he tells himself as he punches the second to last floor button in the elevator, hoping it would go faster. He tries to think of anything, literally _anything_ that could make his boner go away, only to be betrayed by his own wandering thoughts that insist on going back to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun and his cheeks and his smile and his bleached hair and perfectly white teeth. He feels so fucking weird for being attracted to someone’s _teeth_ of all things. He tries to think of his ugly clothes and all he gets is a fabricated image of him getting undressed instead, and as he finally reaches his far too high floor he powerwalks to his room and slams the door shut behind himself.

The expensive mattress is uncomfortable under his back and the equally as expensive Egyptian silk sheets make his skin itch, and his head _still_ hurts like fuck and he _still_ feels like fucking dying, now with the addition of an inconvenient boner. He shuts his eyes and leaves it unattended, waiting for it to go away on its own. Sleep never came this hard for him.

 

He wakes up some time after noon and before midnight, that much he is sure of. It’s already dark outside and he feels completely lost in time, sleep still fogging his thoughts. He could have easily forgotten about the boner he went to sleep with wasn’t for the wet patch of precum staining his underwear, and Doyoung groans as he makes his way to the bathroom to take a much needed piss.

A quick look at his phone lets him know he didn’t really miss much, a single text from Taeyong saying they don’t really feel like going out today but that they should meet up once the clock hits his birthday time all he needed to allow his body back into bed. He closes his eyes again and all he can still see are Jaehyun's thighs in obnoxiously tight pants and his pretty fingers Doyoung wishes he had around his neck or his cock (either would be perfectly fine).

He doesn’t hesitate when he reaches for the phone and rings the front desk, swallowing down his pride along with his anxiety as it rings. The woman’s voice filters sweetly through the line, and Doyoung nearly forgets what he is supposed to say.

“Right, hi. Uhm,” he pauses, mind momentarily drawing blank, “is there any way you can ring up the pool guy?”

His English doesn’t sound as good as he remembers, but he figures it will do the job as long as the words are coming out.

“Jaehyun?” she asks curiously. “Did he do something? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, he didn’t do anything!” he almost yells into the receiver, alarmed for no reason. “I was just wondering if you can send him up to my room? I need to talk to him.”

“Oh,” she quickly recovers from it, trying to sound as professional as possible. “Sure, sir, I will have him come up to you as soon as possible.”

 _As soon as possible_ isn’t soon enough, and Doyoung finds himself biting his nails in anticipation as the minutes loudly tick by. Johnny had told him to loosen up and not be as stuck-up as he usually is back home, and though Doyoung would gladly argue that he definitely _isn’t_ a stuck-up, he figures he might as well give it a shot.

He makes his way to the bar and fills a shot glass with some hard liquor he doesn’t recognize the label to, a shot of liquid courage he might need in order not to call himself dumb. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas is what the people say, right?

The knock on his door makes him drop the glass on the floor and he thanks the heavens for the carpet under his feet avoiding it shattering in pieces. He picks it up and places it on the table before rushing to the door. For someone with a bachelor’s degree he sure feels dumb as fuck when he finds himself tongue-tied at the sight of the man in front of him.

If Las Vegas is quite something, Jaehyun is literally something else. If Doyoung was attracted to him in that ugly uniform earlier in the day this is definitely something he was not expecting getting his dick hard to. He is still wearing skinny jeans, though this time they are black and matching with his shoes. A loose, fuzzy pink sweater hangs low on his chest, exposing his perfectly white collarbones, making him look even more angelic than he already did.

“Fuck,” is the first thing he says, still unable to form coherent words, and Jaehyun chuckles.

“Hi to you too,” he replies with a smile, standing awkwardly outside his door. “Are you gonna tell me to come in or are we gonna fuck right here in the hallway?”

Doyoung reaches out and pulls him in by the neck, lips smashing together in a rather painful kiss. He doesn’t mind it one bit and Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind it either when he parts his lips and licks across his bottom lip, asking for access. Doyoung pulls him closer and blindly slams the door shut, letting Jaehyun's tongue into his mouth with a contented sigh. Jaehyun's lips are as soft as they look and Doyoung wonders how they would look around his cock.

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Doyoung tells him, as if he needs him to know it, and Jaehyun chuckles _again_. He’s annoying.

“I figured as much,” he tells him because it’s that simple, a smile dancing on his lips that are still against his. “Are you gonna take me to your expensive bed or do I have to keep prompting you with questions all night?”

“God you’re so fucking annoying,” still Doyoung parts and pulls him by the hand, being pulled back only slightly when Jaehyun stops to toe his shoes off.

“Can I get your name?” Doyoung looks back and raises an eyebrow at him. “So I can moan it in your ear when you make me come.”

“Doyoung,” he offers, lips suddenly dry. “It’s Doyoung.”

Jaehyun makes quick work of ridding himself of his jeans and all Doyoung can do is watch, already being stripped down to his boxers only. His body is godly – Doyoung can feel himself start to drool the longer he looks at his thighs. Jaehyun smiles, letting his body fall graciously on the soft mattress, and Doyoung feels angry that someone like that is out there living and breathing and being so perfect. He is _so annoying._

“Well, Doyoung,” he says, as if testing the weight of the name on his tongue. “Come here and ruin me then.”

Doyoung doesn’t like taking orders in bed but he finds himself following easily, straddling Jaehyun's hips and kissing him harshly. And Jaehyun fucking _whines_ , hips bucking up trying to grind against Doyoung’s, and this time Doyoung is the one chuckling. He gently runs his fingers through his hair, and he really didn’t expect his bleached locks to feel this soft.

He closes his fingers into fists and pulls him closer, kisses him deeper and Jaehyun sounds absolutely beautiful and dirty beneath him. The other’s hands reach up to hold him by the neck, angling them better and it feels so good. Jaehyun tastes like bubblegum and he knows he tastes like straight alcohol, but the thought slips his mind the moment Jaehyun closes his legs around his hips.

“Please,” he breathes into his mouth, “ _please_.”

“Annoying,” Doyoung breathes out as he trails kisses from his lips to his ear and down his neck, hot tongue leaving wet patches on its wake. He revels in the way Jaehyun moans and trashes under him, his grip still tight on his hair.

He is perfect, so perfect it hurts. It makes Doyoung’s heart beat loudly in his ears and his palms sweat when he lets go of Jaehyun's blonde locks to grip the hem of his sweater and pull it over his head. Jaehyun is willing to everything he does, easily follows whatever Doyoung does to him and it drives him mad. No one can be this perfect, and he can feel arousal and alcohol pool hot in the pit of his stomach.

Jaehyun's skin is smooth under his fingers and Doyoung adores the way goosebumps raise wherever he traces, adores the soft mewls falling off Jaehyun's lips as he reaches closer to his nipples. The man clearly works out but not to the point of being overly built and Doyoung’s cock aches in his underwear with every curve of his muscles.

He replaces his fingers with his lips and Jaehyun's voice raises in volume when he moans. He leaves pecks all over the skin, making sure to purposely neglect his hard nipples and Jaehyun tries to grind harder against him. Doyoung can hear him curse as he goes lower and lower and towards his navel, tongue dipping inside and making him laugh a little.

He kisses him there for a while, enjoys the way Jaehyun squirms and whiles and pulls at his hair before going even lower and nosing along the hem of his boxers. Jaehyun exhales loudly enough for Doyoung to hear when his fingers sneak under the elastic band and pulls it off in one swift movement, Jaehyun's legs detaching from his body for a moment.

“You’re so annoyingly perfect,” Doyoung breathes out against his pelvis, wet lips kissing his hipbone and Jaehyun struggles to keep himself in check.

“Stop talking,” Jaehyun perfectly mimics the way he was spoken to hours earlier, and Doyoung laughs at how cute he is.

He doesn’t need to be told twice, though. He pushes Jaehyun further up the bed until his head reach the pillows, spreading his legs wider and dipping down to kiss his hips again. Doyoung knows how to work his mouth and it’s something he takes pride in, although he would never really say that out loud. He goes lower and lower and past Jaehyun's dick, pushing his legs up and making him hold them in place.

He licks over his perineum and his balls, enjoying the way Jaehyun's entire body reacts, how his visibly slightly stretches hole clenches at the feeling. He does it again, takes a little longer this time and Jaehyun actually shivers, a quiet cry filling up the room. He doesn’t tease him for long, his own patience wearing thin as his dick throbs in the confines of his underwear as he goes just a little bit lower.

The first lick over Jaehyun's hole has him moaning so loudly he is sure he will get a call or a formal complaint notice for how loud they’re being. Yet he doesn’t stop working his tongue and Jaehyun definitely does not stop working his vocal chords.  He licks and wets him thoroughly before dipping his tongue in, enjoying the way the ring of muscles tighten around his tongue.

Jaehyun's ass tastes like cherry and Doyoung would make fun of him for that if they were friends for fucking sure. He doesn’t complain about the effort the other put in on stretching himself, though, slips a finger in with so much ease he feels extremely pleased. He loves how sensitive Jaehyun is and how easily his body reacts to everything he does, and as he reaches deeper inside him with his finger he makes a noise of surprise to find him dripping with lube.

He retracts his finger for a moment and quite literally kisses his ass, wets him as much as he can, Jaehyun's moans the filthiest thing he has ever heard in his life. He slips two in with just as much ease as the first one, lips and tongue focusing on his balls instead, enjoying the way they tighten at his every movement. Jaehyun sounds like he is trying to say something but no real words come out, only this strangled noise whenever Doyoung reaches deeper inside him.

His fingers tangle in his hair instead, holding his head midair, lips just out of reach of his skin. Doyoung takes the hint, focuses on stretching him open (though he already seems stretched enough) instead, massaging his walls and watching as lube trickles out of him. He doesn’t know if the blush painting his cheeks and chest is from pure arousal or embarrassment, and he doesn’t really care to ask as he slips another finger in.

Jaehyun lets out something akin to a scream, though it doesn’t really seem like a painful one as he brings his legs closer to his body. Doyoung can feel his skin on fire when he leans in to press kisses to the back of his thigh, can feel his muscles tremble as his fingers stretch him further. He doesn’t try to find his prostate, doesn’t want him to come so soon. His dick looks so hard, an angry red contrasting so much with his otherwise pale skin. Doyoung adores it.

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them clean on the back of Jaehyun's thigh, smiling when the other whines at him. He gets off bed momentarily to fetch more lube and a condom he knows is somewhere inside his toiletry bag, snorting when Jaehyun lets his legs fall on the bed with a huff. He pours everything into the sink, not wanting to waste time looking for it, quickly making his way back inside the room.

He has no recollection of discarding his own underwear somewhere on the floor of this very luxurious room, all he knows is that his dick is heavy in his hand and he can’t stop fucking into his fist. It feels good, so fucking good he can feel tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he goes just a little bit faster, a little bit harder. He stops himself when he feels his toes tingle, ripping the foil open and rolling the condom down his dick with ease.

Jaehyun looks good like this, flushed up and looking absolutely debauched already. He squirts more lube over the condom, gently spreading it over in order not to send himself over the edge. He already is so hard, the neglected boner from earlier making it that much harder for him to handle any kind of friction.

The nudge of his cockhead at Jaehyun's hole feels like both heaven and hell at the same time, the ring of muscles clenching in anticipation against him. He nudges it only slightly but with enough pressure to push it in, eyes entranced as he watches Jaehyun suck him in. he feels delirious, the pressure so good and Jaehyun's moans so loud it makes his head spin. He keeps pushing and pushing and Jaehyun's nails claw at his back, tearing his skin and making it sting.

It’s pleasure spreading all over him. The tightness of his walls around his dick, the melodic sound of his moans in his ears, his nails scraping his skin and his ankles linking behind his back, pushing him deeper. He easily bottoms out and now he is the one moaning, so loud his throat hurts and his ears ring. Maybe it’s too much, Jaehyun's hot breath right over his ear, tongue playing with his earlobe as he moans _right there_.

And Jaehyun urges to move, to get going, clenches so hard around him Doyoung sees white for a moment. He rocks his hips, sending his dick deeper and deeper and making Jaehyun squirm before he pulls out and slams back in immediately after. He keeps that up, rocking and pulling and pushing and it feels so good, so fucking good he can barely hold himself up. But he keeps going, because Jaehyun looks beautifully ruined underneath him, and right now he wouldn’t change that for a thing in the world.

He pistons his hips faster and harder and both his hips and Jaehyun's ass are going to be bruised in the morning, he knows that for a fact. He is body and so is Jaehyun's ass as it hits him hard and loud, but no louder than the mix of both their moans. It’s a mess and Doyoung doesn’t remember the last time he sweated this much, but it’s fine because he is fucking the most gorgeous man he has ever laid his eyes on – and he is, well, just as sweaty. It’s sexy.

“Touch me,” Jaehyun croaks out, throwing his head back when Doyoung changes the angle of his hips just slightly. “Fuck, touch me for fuck’s sake.”

Doyoung bends down to kiss him again, not as controlled and a lot messier than he intended to, teeth clashing and more tongue than lips when he reaches down to grip around the base of his cock. Jaehyun's body nearly convulses at the touch, immediately melting off when Doyoung starts to fist him just as hard as he fucks him.

His moans are music to Doyoung’s ears and he tries to keep the pace up, tries to be as steady as he can but it’s so goddamn hard when Jaehyun clenches around him with every thrust, moans with every touch. He’s writhing in his hands and it makes Doyoung see black for a moment, and the hands on his back desperately fly to grip his hair, hard.

Doyoung wishes he could watch Jaehyun's face as he edges to an end, but the man is firmly holding his head in place, lips right at his ear and a shiver runs down his spine when he starts moaning his name. It sounds beautiful and absolutely broken, but it soon becomes a mantra falling off his lips as he clenches harder around him.

Jaehyun comes with a deep moan of Doyoung’s name spilled right into his ear, cum spilling over Doyoung’s finger and over his stomach. He cums so much Doyoung can’t help the gasp he lets out at how hot it feels in his hand, and just that is enough to make him tip closer to his own release.

He fucks harder into Jaehyun if that is even possible, enjoying the way the other cries out from oversensitivity and he fucks and fucks and _fucks_ his ass until he feels that pressure in his belly button. He doesn’t have time to think to moan Jaehyun's name in return, a broken sob coming out instead as he releases inside the latex. His muscles tense and then relax, and he collapses without thinking on top of Jaehyun, who only grumbles in response.

“As much as I’d love cockwarming you,” Jaehyun says unceremoniously, “this isn’t the time or place, and I feel sticky.”

“Right,” Doyoung mumbles and slowly pulls out, sighting at the loss of warmth around his softening dick. “You can shower here if you want.”

“Oh, didn’t know this potty mouth knew how to be a gentleman,” he says teasingly, already making his way to the bathroom.

Doyoung just lies there, listening to the shower water running behind the closed door after he disposes of the condom. He feels blissed out, feels good like he hasn’t in so long, and he’s gotta remind himself to thank his awful friends for dragging him on this trip. Jaehyun doesn’t take long, and soon enough he is fresh and looking like he hadn’t been fucked at all, save for the red spots trailing down his neck. Doyoung smiles to himself.

“I suppose I’ll get going now,” he says with half a smile, dimples still showing. Doyoung shuffles in bed, not really moving from his spot. It’s bliss.

“Yeah,” is all he really says, watching as Jaehyun puts his shoes back on.

“Oh,” the other straightens out, looking at the clock. Doyoung tries to see what time it is, but he is blind for numbers without his contacts on. Jaehyun turns around to look at him again, and this time his smile is bigger. “Happy birthday.”

Doyoung sends him off with a nod, lids heavy as the door clicks shut. Las Vegas sure is quite something.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't deserve rights. hit me up on twt or cc!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
